Godric's reason to live
by felicia2235
Summary: Godric/Oc. Godric is captured along with a women who is more than a normal human and taking to the fellowship. In her he finds his new reason to live and in him she finds someone to love her the way she always dreamed. Mature content. Will not follow th tv show or books.
1. Chapter 1

***This will be a Godric/OC story. It will not follow the show or books. It starts with a depressed Godric walking a night in Dallas trying to find a reason to live. He is captured by the Fellowship of the sun. During Capture a girl named Aria who is running from an abusive ex happened to be walking by and sees what happens. Using a gift she was born with that she considers a curse she tries to help the Vampire only to also get captured. In her Godric finds his reason to live and in him Aria finds a man to love her the way she always dreamed. This will be a mature content story. Don't like don't read.**

***I dont own anything that has to do with True Blood. Just a Fan.***

Godric POV

Walking down the dark, deserted streets of Dallas I sighed. I had been alive over 2000 years done a lot of bad things in my life even done one good thing and that was creating my child Eric. But now I was bored. Bored of life, I needed something new to give a reason to live. Other than Eric who had a life of his own I had nothing else to live for. What was the point?

Hearing the sound of soft footsteps I turned and looked across the street towards the park. My eyes met those of a beautiful human woman. She may have been around 25 she was shorter than me. She had a small but curvy body, pale skin, almost as pale as a Vampire, bright green eyes and dark red hair. Not carrot red but a deep almost blood red. She was moving to sit on a park bench and I wondered what the hell a women like that was doing out here alone at night.

As if sensing my appraising looks her eyes snapped up to meet mine and i could hear her gasp as her eyes met mine and moved over me. Her eyes held a tired sadness that told a story that this girl was or had recently gone through some shit and for some unknown reason I wanted to know what it was.

Eric was the last human that ever held my interest this way and I wasn't sure how to think about that.

Before I could go over to talk with her I heard running and then I hissed in pain as a sliver net was thrown over my body, another sliver chain was wrapped around my wrist to keep them in place in front of me as bodies of 5 men dressed in all black appeared in front of me. humans I could tell.

"Gotha blood sucker. You really shouldn't been out alone in my city." I heard a voice I recognized from TV. Rev. Steve Newlin, current leader of the fellowship of the son. Also known as the religious vampire haters. Great. I'm one of the most powerful Vampires alive today and these bunch of idiots manage to capture me. Guess that's what I get for limiting myself to blood now days and barley eating enough to keep my strength up.

"Hey. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Leave him alone." My mystery girl from across the streets yells as she runs towards us. Groaning I knew this would not be good for her. These people hated Vampires and Humans that associated with us.

"What's this? A Fang banger." Newlin grunted as he turned to look at the women who had now reached us with an angry look on her beautiful face. I moved to protect her but hissed in pain as the sliver burned more into my skin.

"No. But he did nothing to you. Let him go." She demanded and the men laughed at her, slowly circling around her and I knew this would not end well for her.

"He's an abomination. That's all there is to it. He doesn't deserve to be allowed to breathe the same air as us god fairing people." Newlin preached and the women rolled her green eyes.

"You're such a holey rolling closed minded asshole." She spat at his face, eyes blazing with anger that matched her hair.

Newlin nodded to a man behind her and he grabbed her around the neck in a chock hold.

"That's enough out of you fangbanger." The man hissed into her ear. Newlin walked up to her until he was inches from her. Giving her a leering look he smirked.

"I think your coming with us." He said running a finger down her cheek and I growled at him btu was ignored.

She jerked out of his touch and to the shock of everyone reached out and wrapped her hand around her neck. A sound like crackling electricity sounded and Newlin screamed in pain. I would see the sparks shooting out of her hand as she shocked him. This was no ordinary Human. She was something else.

"Bitch." The man holding her hissed as he hit her over the head with the butt of his gun knocking her out and causing her to release Newlin who fell to the ground gasping in pain. Her attack was on seconds long but it was effective.

"What the fuck?" one of the men said as they looked down at her on the ground where she had fallen after being knocked out.

"Must be a witch. Devil spawn. Throw her in the back with the leech." Newlin gasp out orders. I rolled my eyes at him calling her a witch. He had no real knowledge of the supernatural world.

They tossed both of us in the back of a large Van, leaving my in the sliver cage and chain to prevent me from being able to fight back.

Opening my connection with my child Eric for the first time in hundreds of years I felt him respond. I sent him waves of panic and need of help to let him know something had happened. All I had to do was wait for him to come for me.

All I could do was hiss in pain and watch the unconscious woman who was lying next to me. A woman who was more than human and who tried to save me even though I was a Vampire and a complete stranger.

I didn't think anything could surprise me now days. But I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Godric POV

I groaned as the idiot's humans tossed me and the women into a silver cell in the basement of the church. They removed the silver cage from off me but left the chains around my wrist before slamming the door shut.

"Don't worry. Your stay won't be too long. Were having a big celebration in a few days. You'll be the entertainment." Newlin laughed. He took one look at the women before he left with the other men trailing behind.

Once they were gone the only sounds left in the room were the slow deep breathes of the women laying a few feet from me. I took a deep breath and gasp. Her head must have bleed a little from the hit she took and my nose was filled with the most amazing scent I had ever in all my 2000 years smelt. Her blood and just her scent was so mouthwatering. I haven't had the desire for human blood in so long, well until I smelt her that was.

About an hour after we were thrown in here together I look over and saw she had started to stir. She groaned and stretched, opening her eyes before hissing in pain as she clutched her head.

"Are you alright little one." I whispered to her to get her attention. I knew her head had to be killing her right now.

Gasping she sat up quickly staring at me with wide green frighten eyes before looking around and taking in our current predicament.

"Fuck." She groaned before flopping back down on the ground and I had to chuckle.

"Yes we are in quite the tight spot at the moment." I told her and she nodded agreeing with me. After a few moments she sat back up, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself making herself look so small as she looked at me.

"Who are you?" she ask me.

"My name is Godric. And may I have your name little one?" I ask and she smiled at me.

"Aria Copper." She said and I nodded. Aria. What a beautiful name to go with a beautiful women.

"Would you mind?" I ask lifting my hands. The sliver was really starting to hurt. Gasping she quickly crawled over to me nodding.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see this at first. Does it hurt?" she ask as she slowly and carefully un wrapped the long silver chain from around my wrist.

"Yeah it does. How's your head?" I ask once the chain was off of me. She put it in her pocket as she watched my wrist start to heal.

"It hurts like a bitch." She replied and I laughed at her humor. I hadn't laughed in years and it felt good.

"Can I see?" I ask and she nodded turning around and I looked at her head quickly. It wasn't bleeding anymore. She had dried blood in her hair and she may have a concussion but it didn't look too bad. I did notice some ink peeking out from the neck line of the shirt on her back and I was instantly curious as to what type of tattoo she had.

"It doesn't look too bad. But I need you to stay awake for a while. You may have a concussion." I told her as she turned around. She nodded before sliding to sit next to me against the wall.

It amazed me that she was comfortable around me. She didn't seem to fear me at all.

"You don't fear me?" I ask her. She frowned at me before replying.

"Should I be? You may be a Vampire and I know you could hurt me if you wanted but I don't think you will?" she said and I was shocked.

"Why do you think that?" I ask her.

"Your eyes." She replied.

"What about them." I ask her and she smiled.

"I've seen the eyes of bad men. More than I want to remember. Your eyes don't show that. At one time you may have been a bad man or Vampire I'm sure but at this moment looking at me. You're not. At least to me your not and that's all that matters." She told me and I didn't know how to respond. No one had ever had that much faith in me. Ever. I also wanted to know what bad men she had dealt with in the past.

"What do you think they're going to do with us?" she ask after a moment of silence while I was thinking over what she said before.

"Well they want to kill me in front of everyone at some celebration. I don't know about you." I told her honestly and she nodded.

"Can you get out of here?" she ask pointing to the cage door. I shook my head.

"No. It's made of pure silver." I told her and she nodded.

"Well damn." She commented and I laughed again.

"So what was that you did to Newlin earlier?" I ask and she blushed bright red with embarrassment before clearing her throat.

"Well. I've also been a weird freak I guess. I can shock with my hands." She said and showed me. I saw the little currents of electricity bounce off her hands before she stopped it.

"That's quite amazing. And you're not a freak." I told her and she snorted.

"If you say so." She said and I frowned.

"Could your parents do that?" I ask trying to figure out what she was in order to be born with such a powerful gift. If she were ever turned into a Vampire that power would be unstoppable.

"I don't know. They died in a car crash when I was a baby. I don't remember them. I was bounced from one foster home to the next until I was 16 when I ran away." She said and I grew angry and her shitty childhood. There was more to it I knew but she wasn't ready to tell me yet and that was fine.

We spent the next few hours talking. She ask question about me and I told her all about my life. She wasn't discussed with my past at all. Nothing I did seemed to bother her and I was relived to be able to talk to someone other than Eric about. She did give me any more information on her just yet but I knew it would take time for her to trust me. But I had time. I was willing to wait.


End file.
